A is Back
by Miss-Anonymous123
Summary: A.U. This is a Crossover with Gossip Girl. It has the Gossip Girl storyline, but with the O.C characters. It starts out with "A" being Alex coming home after mysteriously disappearing for a year and coming back. Please R&R, its better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

So this is the day I come back home, the day I dreaded most. If only my parents hadn't forced me to come back I would still be in Alaska, alone with nobody to bother me. But no I'm back, in New York, the Upper East Side to be exact. Home of the rich, the snobs and Gossip Girl. Nobody knew why I left or that I was coming back, only my dad and I, mom just thought left because I got bored of the place and then the same with Alaska.

Driving down the rode I saw my old neighbor hood and all the people there, unknowing that they saw me. I guess it would be weird seeing 50,000-dollar limo in downtown Brooklyn. Now I know what your thinking 'she just said that she was going back to the Upper East Side, but that's not Brooklyn' and yeah your correct, for half my life I lived in downtown Brooklyn, until my dad won the million dollar lotto, and yeah I know that's not enough to get into the Upper East Side, but my dad felt lucky that day and so he invested all that money into a privet company, witch is now know as Google (A.N. I know Google was made before that, but just go with me), and we became millionaires. Anyways me being gone for a year I forgot what happens when people see stuff that could be worthy for Gossip Girl.

**Spotted: **_Looks like A has finally appeared after her disappearance twelve months ago, what has she been doing, some say she got married to Tuscany prince others say she got pregnant and moved to Holland and some say both. But the real question is how will M take to her return._

Meanwhile (Normal POV)

In the Upper East Side Marissa Cooper the richest girl in New York sat with her best friends Summer Roberts in her dads penthouse suite.

In the Upper East Side Marissa Cooper sat with her best friend Summer Roberts at there favorite restaurant Tiffany's.

"I'll have the French Onion soup with a white wine."

"And I'll have the same." Said Summer Roberts to the waiter. "So Coop I cant wait for the party tonight Anna said everything's ready and we have over three hundred guests. Also I got this great designer dress from the new Dolce & Gabbana spring line." "That's Great Sum, I got this awesome black and red dress from Prada." "Sounds nice." Summer hesitated before she said. "So have you talked to her at all?" "I don't know who your talking about." "Come on Coop, tall, beautiful and sexy." Marissa closed her eyes. "No I haven't and I don't care she left, end of story." Summers phone beeped showing she got a text.

"Um…..I don't think so Coop." Summer showed Marissa her phone.

"Oh..my..god!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N Okay so I know its been like months since I last updated, and for those of you who actually read this story I'm sorry, so here it is, and I hope you like it.**

**A.N 2 And for those of you who reviewed my story I thank you from the bottom of my heart, you guys gave me the inspiration to continue.**

(Alex POV)

I had just gotten to the palace when I saw Ryan Atwood, my best friend…. well my best _guy_ friend. He knew me before and after I got rich, he was also from Brooklyn but moved here when his dad became the most successful lawyer in NY.

"Hey Ry!" I yelled and jumped into his open arms.

"Alex!" He said then squeezed me even tighter.

"Ry…an…can..'t….breathe."

"Oh sorry Al, I've just missed you so much." He smiled then hugged me again.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"Well as soon as I got the Gossip Girl post I ran rate over here." Ryan explained to me, and as soon as he mentioned GG I knew right away that all my old friends would be ambushing me soon, all except one. Ryan saw my face darken and knew exactly who I was thinking about. He put a hand on my shoulder and said: "Maybe she will forgive you and-" I cut him off.

"You know there is no way in hell that she will forgive me, she probably hates me more than anything" I sighed. Ryan gave me a sad smile.

"Hey, lets go meet up with Jodie, she'll be happy to see you, and maybe after that we can see the Cohens, I know he will be extremely happy to see you, you were his first friend." I smiled at the memory of when I first met Seth we were 11……….

Flashback

It was the first day of grade 5 and It was going to be another boring year, with my, oh so boring classmates. However Dad said that this year was going to be different…he says that every year, but he said that there is this new company that will get us a lot of money…suuure. Anyways I walked into Mr. Cruz's class and saw that we had a new kid, he looked tall, lanky and nerdy with short, curly, black hair.

_After everybody sat down Mr. Cruz's got the new kid in front of they class and asked him to introduce him self. _

"_Uh..um..hi, I'm Seth..uh..Cohen, and I-I-I'm from Newport B-Beach" he said nervously. I rolled my eyes, geek, I thought._

"_I like to read c-comic books and draw, I also like-". He was cute off bye DJ._

"_Hey loser, why don't you just shut it." The class laughed._

"_Why don't you?" Seth mumbled and looked at the floor._

"_What did you say queer?" DJ shouted while standing up. God DJ is such a jerk, I thought to myself._

"_He told you to shut up DJ, so why don't you listen for once and do it." I said proudly and winked at Seth. But that's when DJ walked over to me and looked me straight in the eye and said:_

"_Make me." I was angry now, no body gets in make face like that and I mean no one, so I did what I thought best…punched DJ in the face._

"_Ahhh!" he screamed while I smirked as he grabbed he his nose when it started to bleed._

"Alex go to the principals office now!, and DJ go to the nurses" Mr. Cruz says to us. As I leave the classroom I walk by Seth and smile when he whispers 'My hero'.

And that's how the friend ships starts; if anyone would bully Seth I would either stand up to them or beat the shit out of them. Over time Seth and I would hang out and that's how we became friends_._

Ryan and I started to walk to the curb when we saw his limo, and then we got in.

"Oh hey look who it is, Alex Kelly!" The driver said with a strong New York accent.

"Benny! hey how ya doing? How are the girls?" I asked, I knew Benny for a long time, he was the one who drove Ryan's limo since we were kids, I met he family a couple of times there a great bunch.

"I'm good, so are Lucy and Meg, they've been lookin' to see you Al." I cringed at the nickname; I've always hated it, but could never tell Benny.

"That's great Benny, and would sure like to see them soon as well." Soon we arrived at the large, nice looking suburban house. It was a white house; with to large whit pillars in the front, it had a red door with a window in it._ Ah, still looks the same,_ I said to myself.

"Here it is, you ready?" Ryan asked me.

"Oh yeah," I smiled. "What could go wrong." Little did I know I spoke to soon. " Thanks Benny, and say 'Hi' to the girls for me."

"Will do Alex, bye, oh and bye Ryan. Then Benny left. We walked up then cobble stone path, up to the big red door, and I knocked.

"Got it!" Yelled someone who didn't sound like Seth but was still familiar.

"He- What the hell are you doing back here Kelly?!" _Oh shit, _I thought _Summer Roberts._


End file.
